playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake BOND Article
'''BOND ''(or Goruffigo) is the fusion of the main protagonists of LeeHatake and mlbjunior's series. ''B.O.N.D, and would be playable in LeeHatake93's Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl'. ''He is the four-way fusion of Son Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki and Monkey D. Luffy. His Minion would be Zyagesuke, the fusion of Roronoa Zoro, Byakuya Kuchiki, Vegeta, and Sasuke Uchiha. Biography THE ULTIMATE FUSION OF JUMP HEROES BOND is the name give to the four-way fusion of Goku, Naruto, Ichigo and Luffy, accessed through the power of new items called the Potara Rings. He was formed to face the ultimate villain, Bankatsu no Akuma, and stop him from destroying the realms of Saiyan, Shinobi, Shinigami, and Pirates, as well as the other realms of the multiverse. He has returned to find out who is behind the All-Stars Brawl and to quickly take out any opposition in the tournament. Gameplay BOND would fight in a mixture of Goku, Ichigo, and Naruto's fighting styles, and would also include Luffy's attacks. Move List *Square - Melee *Triangle - Zangetsu Slash *Circle - Projectile Barrage (Ki Blasts, Shuriken, and Getsuga Tensho slashes) *Up+Square - Gum Gum Fireworks *Up+Triangle - Instant Transmission *Up+Circle - Meteor Barrage *Forward+Square - Dragon Fist Shuriken *Forward+Triangle - Gum Gum Tensho Gun *Forward+Circle - Rasen Getsugameha *Down+Square - Spirit Rasen-Bomb *Down+Triangle - Gum Gum Cero Bomb *Down+Circle - Transformation Trigger (Can be used to elevate to a higher form each time) 'Super Moves' *Level 1: Kame-Rasensho Gun- A combination of Kamehameha, Rasengan, Getsuga Tensho, and Gum Gum Gatling Gun. BOND fires a large ball of blue energy surrounded by Getsuga Tensho moon-slashes at a nearby opponent. *Level 2: Gum-Gum Rasen-Getsugameha- A collaborative technique. BOND forms twin black Rasengans created from the energy of the Getsuga Tensho, and blends them together in a Kamehameha stance. He then holds the energy in his right hand and it stretches behind his back. He flies into the air and fires the attack in a slingshot manner. The blast produced covers a large portion of the stage. *Level 3: Universal Bijuudama- BOND's ultimate technique, a fusion of many of his fusees' attacks. BOND creates three Shadow Clones. The main body creates a Tailed Beast Bomb that he charges above his head while two clones supply energy with Naruto's chakra arms. The other clone uses Luffy's elasticity to wrap around the opponents. Once the now moon-sized sphere of energy completes its charge, the clone that wrapped around the opponents thrusts them into the air. BOND and his two other clones then thrust the massive bomb at the victims and a large explosion ensues. 'Transformations' *Bankai Gear Kyuubi Saiyan *3-Tailed Gear Hollow 2 *Vasto Gear Sennin 3 *Getsuga Rikudou 4 *Full Gear Bijuu 5 *Skull-Clad Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction The four heroes fuse into BOND and he says, "You ready to face us?" BOND crosses his arms and says, "If you're an agent of evil, we will destroy you." Winning Screen Splits into the four heroes, and they walk their separate ways. Crosses his arms and says, "Last time we fused, we fought an inter-dimensional tyrant. You didn't stand a chance." Losing Screen Splits into the four heroes and they all faint. Costumes The Ultimate Fusion BOND's default appearance, the fusion of the four heroes''.'' DBON BOND as his evil counterpart. Pre-Order and DLC only. Goruchigo The fusion of Goku, Naruto, and Ichigo from Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion. Gallery DBON.jpg|DBON, the evil BOND Form 2.jpg|His Bankai Gear Kyuubi Saiyan form Form 3.jpg|3-Tailed Gear Hollow 2 Form 4.jpg|Vasto Gear Sennin 3 Form 5.jpg|Getsuga Rikudou 4 BOND.jpg|BOND in Soul Calibur V, as designed by LeeHatake93 DBON_SCV.jpg|DBON's design in Soul Calibur V SackBOND.jpg|Sackboy version of BOND 120919-003401.jpg|LeeHatake's sketch of BOND Base Form.jpg|BOND's full body art Trivia *He is the first character voiced by multiple characters at once. He also refers himself as "we" and "us", unlike Fusion characters in the Dragon Ball series. *His designs and transformations were designed by mlbjunior93. *Just like Goku, his techniques are downgraded so that he won't be overpowered. He is also unable to use his level 3 super more than once a battle, due to the nature of that technique. Otherwise, he'd have an extremely unfair advantage over the other characters. **However, in the final chapter of Story Mode his techniques are unaltered, and he fights as he does in ''B.O.N.D. '' *He is also the first character to debut in one of LeeHatake's original series. For his official wiki article, see: BOND (Fusion). Category:Blog posts